If You Go Down to the Woods Today
by missrebecca
Summary: NC-17. A weekend away with the boys, what could possibly go wrong? A beautiful woman will always be a man's undoing, but for Edward, Jasper, and Emmett the consequences of their lust are deadly. B/A/R


**This was written for the vampslash Halloween Fest :D. There's blood, there's horror, and there's lesbians. You have been warned.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: ****All recognisable characters are the property of their creator, Stephanie Meyer, who is in no way affiliated with this piece of literary fan fiction. No copyright infringement is intended.****  
><strong>

There were demons chasing him. Crashing and cackling in the bushes behind him, as he stumbled in the dark. His shoes had fallen somewhere in the blackness, and to where he was running he didn't know. The only sounds were his harsh breaths and the blood thrumming so strongly in his ears. His heart raced so fast now that it's beats were numbered.

The ground was uneven and he stumbled, tumbling endlessly head over feet until he crashed into something hard beneath him. Tarmac. The road. Could this be it? His freedom. He wiped quickly at the blood, sweat and tears that stained his face. He wasted no time taking back off into the night, and for the first time since the moon had risen he felt hope. Maybe he could finally out run the banshees at his back.

Of course he should have known better. He had seen his comrades cut down by those beautiful sirens, had watched them consume one another. And as the darkness had settled he had watched them change, becoming things unnatural; of nightmares.

He should have known he could not out run them. Yet he went down with a blood curdling scream in his throat as the first latched its claws into his neck. The second tangled herself within his legs, stopping him dead, and the third, that nymph that had called to him cradled his face so gently in her talons. She smiled wickedly, her once brown eyes so red now in the moons glow, before opening her mouth wide, exposing rows of pointed fangs and sinking them quick into his neck.

Darkness followed soon after.

The sun shone bright upon them, it was a beautiful day so late in the year. October in the north east of England wasn't known for its sunny days, but the three boys, squashed into the camper van were determined to make the most of it. They were travelling to the coast, crossing over the moors heading towards Saltburn, for a weekend of surfing and drinking.

"Do you think there'll be girls there?" One of them asked, a blond haired boy, called Jasper, sat in the back, elbows where the headrests should be.

"There are always girls there," the second replied. A big lad he was, all broad shoulders and strong muscles. He'd spent his life on his father's farm, hauling hay bails and herding cattle. But his face was sweet, with his tight dark curls, deep blue eyes, and dimples in his cheeks. His name was Emmet.

"Let's just hope the sun keeps up," the third added. He was the driver, it was his van. He was tall, but slim compared to his companions. His bright red hair was windswept from the open window, his cheeks slightly pink from the slight chill of the rushing air. He was the heartbreaker back in their hometown, called Edward; he could make girls swoon just by looking at them.

The moors were desolate as ever, only the occasional car passing them by. The heather had all been burnt off, the lambs of spring and summer were gone to the chopping block, and the wind was billowing around them. Music was belting out of the cassette player in the camper van, and Jasper was singing along, but aside from that, there was no other noise about them.

As they came to a junction, the way forward, the way they wished to go, was blocked. A sign proclaimed that the road had subsidence and was unfit to be driven on. The path to their left was practically a dirt road; the tarmac was so broken up, and it was an incredibly steep decline. But it was the only way to go.

"This road isn't on the map," Emmet said, frowning down into the valley below.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Edward replied, ignoring the frown from his dark haired friend, as he spun the wheel to head down into the dip.

For three miles they drove, passing no other vehicles or walkers on their way. There were no sheep, or birds in this valley, and they wondered how they'd never been there before.

"I don't think this was the right way," Jasper mumbled, frowning as they began driving on a flat expanse of road. The trees lined the road so close, as though it was only the inhospitable tarmac keeping them back, their branches reached like arms in the air above, trying to bridge the gap between them.

"Stop acting like girls," Edward scoffed. "I'm sure there'll be a house around here somewhere, and if not there's got to be a sign."

But for another thirty minutes they drove, and still there was no sign of anyone about them. It looked like no one had been down there for many years. The trees were so dense around them now, the side of this little valley so steep that the sun was nearly completely cut off from view. They rolled their windows up, to keep out the chill that had suddenly descended upon them.

Edward's confidence was beginning to wane, and he knew his companions were seriously questioning his judgement. But what was the worst that could happen to them here? They got lost, so what. They could always turn around and go back the way they came, there were no branching roads to become lost upon.

Just as all their hearts were resigned to the fact that they were terribly lost, they saw a glimpse of something up a head, and turning the bend they saw another car, parked at the side of the road. It was a bright blue mini, and it had a flat tire. But it was not the sight of the car that had their interest peaked. It was the girl who stood beside it. Edward was sure he'd never seen someone so beautiful in all his life. Her hair was thick, and tumbled in soft brown waves to the middle of her back. She wore shorts and a halter neck top, exposing delicious inches of her creamy white skin. Of course he gave no thought to how odd it was for a girl to wear so little when it was so cold outside.

Edward pulled the van to a stop behind her car, watching as she jumped slightly and just barely hiding his smile. He stepped out casually, as though they weren't lost in some strange wood. He ran his eyes up and down her body, watching as she blushed slightly when he caught her doing the same to him.

"Hey, you need a hand?" He asked, smiling that crooked smile he knew made all the girls back home wet.

"It's so far passed that, what I need is a ride. My friends'll be wondering where I am," she replied, her voice like the soft ringing of bells. He was entranced by her.

"Well we can give you a lift, where is it you're going?"

When the girl smiled, Edward found himself smiling too. She had a glow about her, an aura of mystery. He found he simply couldn't look away from her.

"My parent's house just down the way," she pointed further into the gloomy woods.

"They're away so my friends and I are having a little bit of a party," she continued as she slid into the front passenger seat, relegating Emmet to the back with Jasper, though he didn't complain. "I went into town to get provisions, and came back with a flat."

"Bad times," Jasper said.

Edward's eyes stayed focused on the road ahead, but his mind was on the girl sitting to his left. He could feel her watching him, those dark eyes so focused in on his face. He didn't look, though his body wanted nothing more than to meet her stare. Instead he watched the dirt road before them, as it twisted and turned in the dappled sunlight. Everything was silent in the van, a faint air of tension settling over those who rode in it; it seemed only the girl who was content.

"So what's your name?" Emmett finally asked.

"Oh, Isabella," she replied, "though you can call me Bella." Her voice dropped, becoming a sultry whisper, and Edward felt himself respond to her heat as she leaned closer to him.

"What might I call you?" She asked.

"E-Edward," he stammered, kicking himself inside for allowing this girl to get to him.

The rest of the road was driven in silence, there was a thick tension in the car and Edward couldn't wait to get outside, to breathe some fresh air and regroup. This wasn't his style. He was aloof, hard to get. He didn't get all…odd, over a girl. Eventually he pulled up to a log cabin, the end of the road. It was surrounded on all sides by trees that towered above them. There were no birds; no rustle of the wind, nothing; all was silent about them.

"Come on in," Bella called, her smile wicked before she bounced her way through the front door.

The boys shared a glance; they all wanted to follow her, to meet these friends she spoke of; but what of their plans for the weekend? It was meant to be a lad's holiday, a break before they had to return to school.

"Couple of hours couldn't hurt, right?" Edward finally said, smiling as Emmett and Jasper shrugged. Had they known what was awaiting them, they would have thought twice about walking with such nonchalance into the cabin.

The interior was huge, all dark wood and cosy furnishings, yet it did not feel lived in. There was an unwelcome air to the place, and so much of the room was covered in dust. The boys did not notice that however, as standing before them were three of the most beautiful women they had ever seen in their short lives.

All looked different; Bella with her deep brown eyes and hair was completely different to her almost white-blonde friend who stood almost as tall as Edward, who was also completely different to the miniscule creature beside her, the top of her black spiked hair hitting just to the blondes shoulder. Yet they had an air of familiar about them. They were all pale, incredibly so, and their eyes seemed to hold such a hunger to them, even through the dull colours of them.

"Hey," the blonde stepped forward, zeroing in on Emmett and not removing her eyes from him. "I'm Rosalie."

"Emmett," he replied, transfixed in her stare.

"Help me put the drinks in the kitchen," she said, holding his gaze. Emmett followed behind, a bag in each hand, without a word.

Edward smirked; his boy was gone over that girl, though that was no surprise. Emmett had a habit of falling fast and hard over any beautiful girl he set his eyes on. Turning his head to his right he saw Jasper following the tiny girl across the large living room to the leather sofa, where she sat before tugging gently on his hand until he lay with his head in her lap. She then proceeded to run her fingers through his hair. Now that was a shock. Jasper didn't get stupid over girls; he rarely showed much of an interest in them at all.

"Don't worry." Edward jumped slightly, he hadn't realised Bella had moved so close. "Alice will take care of him, now, why don't we go join them?"

It was spoken as a question, but Edward found himself unable to deny her, though why would he want to? A beautiful girl wanting to spend time with him, what could be better? And so, as his comrades had, he followed behind her like the lost sheep he didn't know he was.

Hours passed in the living room, hours the boys had little to no recollection of as they were being led to the room they were to share for the night.

"Seriously," Jasper slurred, "we have a hotel booked for the night."

"Oh but look at the state of you," Alice purred as she led him by the hand to the end of the dark corridor. "We should have kept an eye on how much you were drinking."

Rosalie giggled as Emmett attempted to speak. "I don't-did we? How much?"

"Yeah," Edward agreed to Emmett's unspoken thoughts, "I don't think we drank that much, did we?"

Bella spun to walk backwards, facing Edward. There was a look, something fleeting that passed across her features, but as Edward blinked it was gone. "You silly things, you drained us dry."

Emmett once again tried to formulate his thoughts, frowning and opening and closing his mouth. On his third attempt Rosalie placed three fingers across his mouth, staring him deep in the eyes before speaking. Edward watched fascinated.

"You drank an awful lot, now you should sleep. Poor baby."

Emmett nodded, silent. Something was pulling at the back of Edward's mind, but for the life of him he couldn't catch it, and before he even knew, it was gone into the ether.

"Come on boys," Bella said, sending sharp looks to her friends, "let's get you in to bed."

The corridor was dark and silent as the group of six continued to make their way to the door at the end. Bella pushed through the heavy oak, smiling as she led Edward inside. None of the men remembered getting in to each of the three beds spread about the large room; neither did they see the girls share hungry smiles over their prostrate forms.

Edward fell into sleep quicker than ever before in his life. The room smelled of cinnamon, and he curled deeper into his pillow to breathe it in. His dreams were of Bella, or her almond eyes and deep brown hair; it had felt so soft when he'd managed to touch it. Her skin was so pale, and he knew it would feel smooth under his hands. He couldn't wait to feel her under him, submitting and begging for his cock.

He could almost feel her writhing under him, whimpering and moaning as he delighted her in ways she'd never known. Her lips would be soft; he was sure; so moist and delicious. God, he could imagine kissing her all day. The next day he needed to be on form, he needed to be in the zone. Surfing was out, but that didn't mean that he wasn't getting laid this weekend. Bella would be his.

Edward's thoughts dissolved into pictures, images of Bella and he intertwined. Lips touched while arms and legs entangled; hearts racing and breaths gasping. In his sleep his heart raced in tandem, he twitched and writhed in the foreign bed, wishing to be ever closer to the object of his desires.

On a gasp he awoke, sudden in the dark. His head was a mess of white noise, and even if it were light in the room he wasn't sure he'd be able to see. All he wanted to do was sleep. But his throat hurt, he was so thirsty. So, standing he looked to the left, to his companions who still slept like the dead.

Blindly Edward headed out into the corridor, he had no idea where the kitchen was, and he didn't remember seeing one when he was downstairs. But there was a slit of light at the end of the hallway, so he stumbled slowly, passing the stairs, and heading toward that strip of light.

He could hear noise through the door, a shuffling of fabric and the creak of bed springs. His heart picked up. Could this be Bella's bedroom? How wrong was it of him to peak through that crack in the door? But he did not allow himself time to answer that before he was on his knees, eye pressed to the key hole like the vicarious voyeur he was. He watched with a racing heart and sore knees as the scene before him unfolded.

All in chiffon and seeming to float about the room were the girls. Alice lounged upon a chaise longue, Rosalie next to her, softly running a hand through her hair, all while Bella spun daintily in the middle of the room. The material slung about them was sheer, practically transparent revealing all their delicious dips and curves to Edward's prying eyes. From the pink of their nipples to the smooth skin of their cunts, nothing was hidden to him. He delighted in their ignorance.

"I wish we could have them now," Alice moaned, writhing sensually against her companion, delighting in the tightening of Rosalie's grip.

"Patience now," Bella cooed. She spun towards her friends, dropping to her knees before them, and taking one of their hands in each of her own. "Tomorrow is the full moon, tomorrow we can have them."

"I hate that we must wait, I long for them so," Rosalie groaned, sighing deep and long as she stared into Bella's eyes.

"So do I, but the boys will still be here tomorrow night, when we may enjoy them to our hearts content."

Edward's heart picked up as his sleepy eyes blinked. He rejoiced to know that these girls hungered for them, though he didn't know why they would want to wait for a full moon. He supposed they must belong to some form of pagan cult, but he didn't mind them a little strange, so long as he got what he wanted.

"You know," Alice said, running her free hand down Bella's hair, stopping at her shoulder and stroking the exposed skin there, "I do enjoy you on your knees."

Bella smirked, letting go of their hands and placing them upon Alice's thighs. Her skin was so soft and Bella loved feeling them clench under her touch. She slowly began to move her hands upwards, pushing the light material from her way. Her eyes never left Alice's, till Rosalie stopped stroking Alice's head and began running her hands down from Alice's shoulders, untying her robe and pushing it softly from her, exposing her breasts to the air about them.

Alice sighed and closed her eyes, revelling in the sensation of two sets of hands upon her.

Bella pushed aside the last of the thin shrug, exposing Alice's delicious little cunt. She couldn't resist running her fingers along smooth pale skin, barely grazing along Alice's flushed, plump pink lips. She delighted in her companion's shiver of pleasure.

"Hundred's of years later and still you delight in teasing," Rosalie playfully shook her head, while her own palm ran soft across Alice's nipples.

"You'll get your turn," Bella promised.

Unable to hold back any longer, she gripped Alice's thighs tight, before leaning forward and placing one soft, delicate kiss upon her lips, the last delicate act of the night, as seconds after she was fingers deep in Alice's hot, wet cunt. Her tongue swirled and pulsed against Alice's swollen nub, causing her to moan and writhe. Her skin was flushed with desire, her eyes rolling, delirious.

Rosalie relished in her paramour's squirming frame, each arc of her spine gave such delicious friction, and Rosalie couldn't wait for her own release. But watching Alice come apart under Bella's skilled tongue and hands was immense pleasure in and of itself, patience would be her virtue.

Bella could never hold back. She could tease and tempt with the best of them, thousands of years practice had made her an excellent lover. However once she had started, after just one taste of her inamoratas' cunt and such frenzy began in her. She would not pause nor rest till she brought Alice to completion. A peak which she knew was fast approaching, as Alice's breaths became shorter and faster with every flick of Bella's tongue and curl of her sinfully skilled fingers.

Finally it became too much. The gentle scrape of Rosalie's nails along her décolletage, the rhythmic curl and twist of Bella's fingers, buried so deep inside of her, and the steady drum of her tongue was Alice's undoing, and she collapsed on an immense shiver, breathless and spent against Rosalie.

"To be so good should be a sin," Alice laughed. Her legs were like jelly and her mind was limp, yet she was acutely aware of the sharp pricks of Rosalie's erect nipples in her back and the gentle rub of Bella's hands along her thighs. Patience was wearing thin. She smirked.

"But my poor darling's, you have waited much too long to be sure." Saying this she stood, dropping the thin shawl, allowing Edward a full view of her body. But it was not her he wished to sneak a glance of, and he prayed for Bella to stand with her.

As though hearing his plea, Bella gripped tight to Alice's outstretched palm allowing her to be pulled to standing, and shrugging off the flimsy material that cloaked her from his voyeuristic eyes. She was perfect, all pale, smooth skin and sloping curves. He wanted nothing more than to run his tongue up the length of her. Seeing her feast so hungrily upon her friend only served to stir his desire, giving no thought to the idea that she did not hunger for him in the same way.

Together as three they walked to the bed, Rosalie and Bella led by Alice, before lying naked and languid upon the satin covering. Edward shuffled in his crouched position outside the door, cringing at the noise his jeans made upon the floorboards. But the noise went unheard, so engrossed in each other were the women, and he breathed a soft sigh of relief, before settling in to enjoy the rest of the show.

They did not speak as they moved, gentle touches and caresses passed between them. Such love between them, but such hunger too. Bella shifted until her back hit the heavy wooden bed frame, resting back and watching with a ravenous smirk upon her face as Rosalie positioned herself upon her hands and knees before her. She blew a stream of air upon Bella's soft skin, revelling in the shivers that erupted, before lowering her face into her sumptuous folds. Unlike Bella, Rosalie had such restraint. Using her tongue she lapped and sucked, three fingers deep and thrusting just as she knew Bella loved, racing her to that peak. But then pulling back, eliciting painfully pleasurable moans from Bella. Rosalie blew another soft stream of air, laughing at the third time of doing this, and the grip Bella placed upon her companion's long locks.

Alice watched it all, rubbing her hands along Rosalie's long back, and around to her breasts. Alice would never get enough of Rosalie's chest, she delighted in pinching her nipples, rolling them soft between her fingers and the groans this would entice from her blonde beloved. But she could not do this forever, this would not bring Rosalie the pleasure she desired, so as Rosalie leant forward thinking to tease Bella once more, Alice reached down and pushed her fingers decidedly inside of her. The gasp Rosalie emitted was exactly as Alice expected it to be, and she smiled as she began to rub soft at that spot inside of her that would make her tingle and come apart.

Mere seconds later they were all, save Alice, a quivering mess. Their moans filled the room, cascading over one another in a harmony of satisfaction.

Edward relaxed outside the door. He couldn't believe his luck. He had only ever imagined finding Bella's room, perhaps to see her undressing. But this; this was beyond any of his wildest fantasies. It could only have been better should he have been invited to join them, but one could not get everything one desired. Just as he prepared to move, for his legs had gone to sleep and his mind was soon to follow, a sudden movement from the room made him sit up.

There was a stirring upon the bed; great white-grey shapes were seemingly blowing above where he knew the girls to be. Squinting he shifted closer to the lock, for he could not be seeing what he thought he was seeing. But yes, as the shapes moved again, he had to be certain that they were...wings. Ever the curious boy he shuffled closer, till his eye was pushed right up to the key hole, any closer and he would be in the room. Once again his heart was racing, but it was not from a pleasurable sense of voyeurism, this was more primal. Though he would not admit to being scared of this unknown.

Bella sat up from the bed, her arms raised above her. She knew she had changed; they always did after they coupled. She could imagine her image to her companions. Skin paler, purple veins visible through her almost paper thin skin. Her eyes red and wide, the pupils like pin points in the light of the room. Her mouth would look normal until she opened it, and her multiple rows of razor sharp teeth were exposed. Looking down she saw her fingers, tangled with Alice and Rosalie's, lengthened into claws tipped with long black talons; her feet would be the same. But the most staggering change was of course the added appendages escaping from her back, with a ten foot wingspan it was an impressive sight.

Bella smirked, thinking of the boys sleeping just down the hall. They had no idea what they had willingly walked into. Such a devilish trap and yet one that had worked for near to seven hundred years now, since the girls had first met. She could not wait to feast upon their bones.

In her natural state her eyesight was honed, as was her sense of smell and hearing, so when a shuffle from outside the door caused her pointed ears to prick up, she was upon the unsuspecting fool in seconds; Rosalie and Alice right behind her. Their growls were feral; their teeth exposed as Bella hoisted Edward up by his shirt front. His eyes were wide, his breaths coming in short gasps.

"You were spying," she accused.

"I didn't-I mean-" he stammered. They chuckled. Were it up to Bella she could kill him now and be done with it. But they could only feed once a month, and to waste such blood would be foolish. So instead she set him down, watching as he struggled to decide whether to flee not. She did not give him a choice.

"Edward," she said her voice deeper in this body. His eyes met hers and he was transfixed, no thought of his own could pass through his mind under her control. "You saw nothing."

"I saw nothing," he parroted back.

"You shall return to your bed, and not wake up till tomorrow afternoon with Emmet and Jasper."

"I shall return to bed, and not wake up till tomorrow afternoon."

"Good," she smiled; she could feel her wings retracting, her body shrinking back to her human form, "we'll see you tomorrow."

After nodding, Edward about faced and walked back the way he had come, with no idea as to why he was out of bed in the first hand.

When Edward awoke he felt sure his head would explode. His throat hurt and his body ached as he sat up, looking groggily about the room to the stirring forms of Emmett and Jasper. He felt a strange sense of déjà vu but ignored it. In the soft light he took in the room they had slept in, like the rest of the cabin the walls were lined with wood, and other than the three beds there was nothing much else in the room, except a rickety old chest of drawers.

Edward walked, slouched and rubbing a hand through his hair, towards the drawers and the pictures which sat upon them. They were photographs of a family, and at first he thought they must be Bella's, but she was not in any of the photos. In fact, he thought, none of the occupants of the pictures looked anything like her. He had no idea who they could be.

"Fuck," Emmett groaned, "my head is killing me."

"Aye, mine too," Jasper complained.

"How much did we drink last night?" Edward laughed, turning his back on the strange photographs.

"God knows. What time is it?" Jasper asked.

Edward looked down to his watch, frowning as he looked to the time. But that couldn't be right. He blinked slowly, before focusing once again on the watch face. Surely it had gotten stuck during the night; but no the second hand still ticked. Clearing his throat he answered, confused.

"It's nearly six, in the evening."

"Fucking hell!" Emmett exclaimed. "That's some prime flirting time gone."

"Fuck flirting," Jasper sighed. "I'm starving."

"Let's go downstairs, meet up with the girls and get something to eat."

The boys nodded, and as one they left the room. As Edward reached the top of the stairs he found himself looking to the opposite end of the landing, to a single door slightly ajar. His heart started racing, but he couldn't say why. He'd never seen that door before, had he? As Jasper knocked into his shoulder, he shook it off. It was just because he was in a strange place, that's all.

They found the girls in the kitchen, preparing three meals to candlelight. It wasn't very dark yet, it would be another thirty minutes before the sun set, but in the flickering light of the candles the girl's shadows looked longer and oddly shaped. Edward's heart was flying in his chest, for a reason unknown, but he knew he didn't like it, whatever the reason.

The boys sat around the table at the girl's request, chatting amiably about over sleeping, of their initial plans for the weekend and how much they had enjoyed the day previous. But Edward was silent, laughing in all the right places but adding nothing of his own. His mind was spinning. Emmett and Jasper spoke of games played the night before, games Edward had no memory of. While he knew they'd drunk a lot the night before, he had never drunk so much that he'd completely blacked out. What was going on?

The food was delicious, and the boys wolfed it down, clearing their plates in minutes. None noticed that the girls didn't eat; they only sat watching hungrily as the boys devoured their meals. Edward collected the plates, walking over to the sink and placing them in it, looking out to the forest surrounding them and the sun as it dipped below the horizon. The moon was already out, and hung full and red low in the sky.

"A blood moon," Bella whispered as she walked up behind him. He jumped, having not heard her approach.

"Looks it," he replied.

"Why don't you come upstairs?" She purred, stroking a hand down his arm before she gripped his wrist. Edward found himself unable to deny her.

Solemnly the six figures marched back up the stairs, turning left at the landing and heading to that door, still ajar, that had Edward's heart beating a staccato within his chest. As it was, when Bella led him inside the wood panelled room his stomach rolled, and he thought for sure he would be sick. He couldn't stop this feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

Joining Jasper and Emmett upon the end of the bed he leant towards his comrades, attempting to whisper his worries into their ears. But they weren't listening, their eyes were focused on the girls before them, and it did not take long until Edward was caught up in the hypnotising image before him.

In the time it had taken for the boys to sit, and for Edward to worriedly attempt to gain his friends attentions, the girls had stripped bare. They stood fluid in their stationary poses, long limbs and pert breasts exposed to the cold air. They were all creamy skin and rose blushes, hooded eyes and pouting lips. The boys were transfixed.

As they moved, Jasper, Emmett and Edward's eyes followed them, as they spun and twisted, becoming caught in each other's embraces. When their lips touched and tongues brushed one another, every boy grew hard, tense and straining. As Rosalie brushed her hand against Bella's breast, and Bella's hand dipped into Alice's cunt, while Alice's mouth ravished Rosalie's lips, the boys begged to be invited in. This was what they were waiting for, why they had come into the house in the first place.

But as time went on and breath grew short and hearts raced, the boys realised this was not a six person show, and the girls really had no intention of including them in their games. Yet still, as the truth of it all collapsed on them, still they hoped, as all boys do, that their fantasies would come true.

Edward had the most horrifying sense of déjà vu as the girls suddenly wrenched apart, turning with cocked heads to the boys. He moved without a seconds notice, his body reacting before his mind could comprehend. He slid below the bed, head raised in such gruesome curiosity to watch his friends' demise, even as he listened to their screams.

The girls transformed into beasts, tough grey skin replacing soft pink flesh, and great leathery wings breaking free of their backs. Their mouths became gaping caverns, filled with row upon row of razor sharp teeth. Jasper and Emmett didn't see them coming as they charged them.

Jasper tried to run, but Alice's claws breaking the soft skin of his neck stopped him. Blood ran in rivulets down his neck, as he choked on the thick fluid. He was drowning in his blood, yet still he breathed on. Even as her free arm reached forward, ripping through his abdominals, pulling free reams of intestines. He could only watch as his innards spilt upon the floor.

"Foolish man," she growled, running her long sharp tongue along his cheek, lapping at the tears falling.

His pain did not last long as she punched a hand into his chest, drawing out his still beating heart and consuming it before his dying eyes.

Emmett was awarded it two-fold, as both Rosalie and Bella latched themselves into him; Rosalie's claws around his neck and shoulder, and Bella's into his abdomen, pinning him against the wall.

Rosalie smirked, her red eyes slanted and amused. How she had wished to take him the first time she saw him; so big, and full of blood, begging to be consumed. How she wished to take her time, but now that he was here, pleading and crying with her, she found she could not waste time on torturing him, no matter how much she wished to.

But Rosalie, unlike Alice, did not enjoy feasting upon a dead body and so bit first into the front of his shoulder. She drank slow, savouring the thick, sweet taste of his blood. So rich and full of life, with his heart pumping so quickly. Didn't it know it would only die faster that way?

Her next bite was to his wrist, where she lapped and purred as a feline, as Emmett's screams filled the air. Like honey to her ears. The next two bites were quick, to his groin and the back of his knee. His heart was still going fast, though there was now so little to send about his dying form. What had not been consumed by Rosalie was running rivers down his body, painting him and the wooden floor red; she delighted in it.

With her last bite to his neck she drained him dry, leaving him pale and limp upon the floor. She kicked him quickly out of the way as she strolled to where Alice and Bella stood in the middle of the room.

"Edward escaped," Alice stated. In their frenzy they had not noticed the boy running and tripping across the room.

"He won't have got far," Bella sneered, before shooting into the air and through the glass of the window and into the night.

She flew close over the trees, following the scent of his blood like an illuminated path through the woods. Dipping low she saw him, and touched the earth with a resounding crack, smirking as his heart almost skipped a beat. Bella could not wait to devour him.

She was joined by Rosalie and Alice, and as one they gave chase, making as much noise as they could, going slow to allow him to believe he had somehow won. While he fell they watched, smirking at the hope they all felt from him as he reached the road. Poor misguided man.

It took them mere seconds to catch up to him, and end him. They brought his body back to the house and added it, along with the other two men, to the growing pile of rotting male corpses that filled their basement. Then they returned to their room, to rejoice in another bountiful feed, before preparing to lie in wait, until next month, and the next victims to enter their woods.

* * *

><p><em>Let me know what you think won't you? :)<em>


End file.
